The objectives of this study are to (1) determine the efficacy of alternate day therapy with glyburide or glipizide in the management of type II diabetics with secondary sulfonylurea failure; (2) compare insulin sensitivity and beta-cell function in patients on alternate day versus daily therapy; and to compare the effect of different modes of sulfonylurea therapy on substrate utilization.